A New Death
by Werepup16
Summary: You see, this is a different kind of DeathNote. In this story you will not meet Light or L or any of the other main characters. In this story you will see the love conflict between KYRA and K the wammy's house member hunting her.


**Prolouge**

The original KIRA story; it's records have been closed to all; and every and anything having to do with it burned. All people involved, eliminated. The Ironic thing, this all by the order of _**KYRA.**_

**Chapter One: Seeing is Believing**

I've spend so much time resenting this world and its corrupts ways. I've pondered so many times on what I would do if I could somehow do something to fix it. But I'm just an average college student with some of the highest scores in Japan.

As i walked down the hall of my quite large school, I happened to bump into the only person I knew of that had any chance of excedeing my intelligence, Ken Kenchi. He was very unique for a supposed native to Japan. Ken was quite tall with neatly messy blonde hair. His eyes a beautiful crystal ocean, that any girl would wish to swim in. I found it hard to believe this beautiful man was from Japan, personally I think he may be from England or somewhere in Europe.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Miss Tenshi. Here, let me help you." He knelt down in front of me and went to pick up my books for me.

"No, no. It's OK Ken. I can do it." I waved him away slightly without being rude about it.

"Please, Takai. I insist. We have the next class together, I'll even carry them for you." He still picked them up for me even though I refused his offer of help.

I always fing it hard to believe that someone this close to my intelligence is so kind and selfless. As we walked I found myself lost in thoughts that don't normally don't cross my mind.

I began to picture myself in a flattering dress sitting in a beautiful restaurant. I sat there for some time, then I was joined by a young man who was close to my age. He wore a suit that made him look quite handsome. It was not till halfway through my daydream that I realized that the young man I was dining with was in fact, Kenchi-san.

Just as I was getting used to the scene in my head, my thoughts were interrupted. "Miss Tenshi?" He shook my shoulder lightly. "Miss Tenshi, are you OK? Your face is flushed."

I shook the cloudy daze from my thoughts. "Yes, I'm fine, sorry to worry you. I was just thinking. It's nothing."

"Oh, can I ask what you were thinking about?" He looked over at me with one of the most heavenly faces I've ever seen. Just looking at him made me flush again. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine too, Miss Tenshi."

I didn't want to hurt his feelings by hiding things from him, even though we have yet to get to know each other better. "No, it's OK. I was just having a silly daydream."

He smiled at me again. "Daydreaming is always a good thing to do. It helps relieves the stress of school. It's a place where you can go to be happy of your own accord."

I just smiled at him and nodded . There was no way I was actually going to give away what I was actually thinking about.

After that little discussion we reached our class and went in to take our seats. Ken took my books to my seat for me then went over to his own.

I went through the rest of the day without seeing Kenchi-san again. I got back to my room and put my books away. Just as I was separating them I saw a Notebook that I've never seen before.

_**Death Note**_

"Yeah, right." I picked it up timidly and opened it to the first page. It read out a list of instructions implying that if someones name were to be written in this book that they would die. Within the first ten second they would die of a simple heart attack. Within the first forty seconds you could specify when, where, and how said person would die.

I took the time to study this book over and over. "Impossible. There is no way that anyone would be capable of such power. But . . . if this were true, I could use it to make this world a much better place." I stood there for a moment. "I wonder . . ."

There was a professor of mine, his name was Manaki Senshou. Senshou Sensei was a largely corrupted man. He would promise the other women better grades, but on one condition, they would have to pleasure to his bidding whenever he asked.

Having decided to test out my so called "DeathNote" I made my way to the room where Senshou Sensei would now be. The door to the lecture room was well open and left me a perfect view of my target, but could not be seen by him.

A few students turned to look my way. I placed my finger to my lips to "sush" them and they easily ignored me. I opened the notebook and began to write.

_Manaki Senshou, will die of a stabbing at 2:25 pm._

My scrawl listed that he would die approximately four minuets from now. I left the area to grab some food and return to make it look like I had some questions to ask him. When I returned Senshou Sensei was on the ground with a letter opener stabbed right into his chest. I stopped abbruptly. "Someone go get the nurse, what the hell happened?"

A younger girl, probably a freshman, who seemed to be very unnerved by everything, began to speak to me with caution. When she began, one of the boys left the room. "Well, Senshou Sensei was opening some letters, but Masu-sempai," She pointed out towards the door 'Masu-sempai' had left through. "was acting up like he always does. And Senshou Sensei stood to point to him and call him down to the front of the room, still holding the opener. When Senshou Sensei pointed to himself the opener stabbed right into his heart."

I sighed and left the room. "I suggest that all of you either head back to your dorm rooms, or next class. The ambulance should be here soon enough." I made my way back to the vending machine to retrieve the notebookfrom where I hid it. After having obtained the book again I headed back to my dorm and went to turn on the world news. "Senshou was a fool. He could have easily done that on his own accord."

I watched as the news channel showed many different crime scenes from a world renown rapist. "If this man would die then I would be convinced. But to make sure I should also be very detailed in his death as to make sure it follows what I want."

I continued to watch this channel as the woman told the story in English. "It is believed that Hanz Van Ferd is currently residing in Italy. Many of the Italian Police force are in the process of searching for him."

"So he's in Italy? That's perfect." I quickly began writing.

_just before raping his next victim this man will take her out to eat at a popular restaurant which will have a flyer for his arrest somewhere nearby. They will eat and he will receive food poisoning and die. His name is Hanz van ferd._

I was glad that I took my time to write during school because that script was much neater than what I used in the notebook. This meant if it was found it would be much harder to catch me.

And if I was right, then technically Mr. Van Ferd would be choosing when he would die. Just as my program ended there was a knock at my door. I quickly hid the notebook in a slit in the board of a shelf on my bookshelf, and turned off my TV.

The person at my door knocked again. This time it had made me jump because they had been quiet for a while now. "I'm coming, Just one second." I had no clue who it was so I quickly changed into better atire. Then made my way to the door. When opened, I found myself face to face with none other than, Ken Kenchi. "Ummm. . . can I help you?"

When the question left my mouth I could see his face light up. "Actually yes. You see I have a coupon for "Dinner for Two" at this nice little resturaunt on the edge of town. I was wondering if maybe you would like to join me, Miss Tenshi."

I glanced around the hall for a moment, his question having left me speechless. "Me?" He nodded and I could see in his face that this was no joke. "Are you sure that they'll let us out of the school after what happened this afternoon?" Of course by now, I'm sure the whole school knew of my little investigation.

He looked around the hall for a moment, it seemed like he was making sure no one was around. "I know ways out of the school that noone else does. They wont catch us. If that was a yes, then get changed if you like and meet me by my room."

I nodded and began looking through my clothes as he left, closing the door behind him. He said it was a nice little place, so I put on a simple but casual blouse along with dress pants. Then I made my way out and headed to Ken's room.

When I arrived he was already waiting for me. "I'm glad to see you've arrived m'lady." He bowed, I assumed he was trying to be charming, _**it**_ was working by the way. "Shall we be on our way?"

I smiled then followed quietly behind him. When I chose to speak to Ken, I made sure it was a barely audible whisper. "Why me?"

He seemed to be cautious with his timing as well. He waited until we were away from the living dorms. "What do you mean?"

I chose my words carefully. "Why did you choose to bring me with you? There are plenty of other pretty girls in the school." **Not true.** "There are plenty of other smart girls here, if that is your reason."** Also not true.**

Ken Kenchi looked at me with and expression I had never before seen on his sculpted face in all my years of knowing him. "Takai Tenshi, you are the only person I have ever known to surpass me at anything. You are smarter than me, and you may not think so, but in terms of our gender you are much better looking than anyone I have ever seen. By having these aspects I admire you very much. I would greatly appreciate it if you would do me the honor of allowing me to get to know you better."


End file.
